The primary objective of the Glioma SPORE Career Enhancement Program (CEP) is to attract talented new investigators to translational glioma research. Potential CEP awardees include junior faculty beginning their careers or established faculty members in other fields who wish to redirect their interests and efforts to glioma research. We will maintain a comprehensive, system-wide process for solicitation of CEP applications and an expert-based review process to select the most meritorious applicants. The CEP program faculty consists of a multidisciplinary cohort of experienced, senior mentors for CEP awardees. The CEP provides limited-duration funding for promising, junior translational investigators who are focused on glioma research. The program will provide support, mentoring and monitoring for CEP awardees. We will maintain a monitoring process to measure progress and outcomes of CEP awardees and the CEP program. We carefully monitor the progress of CEP awardees through clearly enumerated metrics on a biannual basis. The overall Career Enhancement Program is assessed on an annual basis by the internal and external advisory boards. The CEP leverages institutional resources to support and enhance the success of the program.